On The Day He Died
by rexlover180
Summary: "Promise me you won't die like that." "You mean by a titan?" "No, without me knowing." Jean and Marco have known each other for some time, since the whole thing started. They both have feelings for each other, but they're too scared to tell the other. Maybe all it'll take for them to confess is a little makeup and some flowers. Warning: Spoilers.


**Warning: This fic includes spoilers from the manga. If you do not want anything to be given away that you haven't seen or read yet, don't read this. Thank you.**

* * *

"Wow! That looks fantastic!" Marco marveled at the screen in front of him. It was amazing how hard the special effects team worked and what they could accomplish. It really looked like a massive Titan was carrying a boulder around. Marco looked over to his fellow actor beside him, Armin, who looked at the display in front of them, speechless. "And you did really good today, too."

"Oh, thank you," Armin smiled. Marco couldn't help but be a little jealous of how he got a major role in this show, whereas Marco was nearing the time when his character had to die. "You're pretty good, too. Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"I'm just saying, horse face, that it's obvious someone likes you," Eren said loudly, announcing his presence to all of the cast and crew in the area just beyond the massive set they needed for such a large project.

"Ah, shut the hell up, it doesn't matter that much," Jean rolled his eyes and Marco swiftly turned back to the screen after seeing the bouquet of flowers in the man's hands, blushing slightly.

"Um, a little bit," Marco smiled at Armin. Tomorrow would be his last day shooting and he would have a bunch of makeup and special effects put on him for when he was supposed to "die."

"Did you two hear?" Sasha asked happily, looping her arms around the two. "Jean got some more flowers! And this time they're roses!"

"Yeah, I saw that," Marco nodded, smiling and hoping that he wasn't blushing too badly.

"Eren won't ever cut him any slack, will he?" Armin sighed.

"I'm really curious to find out who is sending them," Sasha smiled happily, turning to Marco. "Aren't you, Marco?" She was grinning as if she already knew who it was and that made Marco very uneasy.

"I should go get Jean," Marco muttered, quickly getting out of her grasp. "It's getting late and we only brought one car today." He retreated quickly, looking around to find Jean. He found him nearby the food table, Eren still talking to him as Jean rolled his eyes, keeping the bouquet of roses in his hand.

Marco waited patiently for Eren's stunt double, who was nursing a bleeding hand, to pass by before he walked up to the two.

"You need to find that girl," Eren smirked, piling up as much food as he possibly could on the small plate that catering supplied. "Is there even any handwriting on that card?"

"This person's anonymous, dipshit," Jean deadpanned. "I don't think she's about to go and tell me who she is. Besides, it's not like I'd like her back or anything." It was at that point that Jean looked over and noticed Marco walking over and straightened up slightly.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, because you have that-"

"Shut the fuck up," Jean hissed at him quickly and Eren just laughed, starting to stuff his face with the food he'd just picked up.

"Hey, Jean," Marco smiled and Jean nodded back to him.

"Are you ready to get going?" Jean asked and Marco noticed that they were still in their costumes.

"Yeah, just as soon as we change," Marco swiftly turned around so that he wouldn't be caught staring. It wasn't his fault that the costumes looked great on everyone…especially Jean.

"Oh, yeah," Jean laughed slightly and started walking towards the door that lead to the rest of the lot that they shot at. "This thing's gotten so comfortable, I sometimes forget I have it on." As they passed by a trashcan, Jean dropped the bouquet of roses into it and Marco just laughed. Jean usually did that, so it was fine.

"So, I guess tomorrow will be my last day shooting," Marco smiled, blinking the bright sunlight out of his eyes as they walked through the lot.

"Unless Eren does something stupid again, like breaking the camera," Jean grumbled and Marco just laughed.

"He only did that twice," Marco pointed out. "It's more likely that he'll destroy the set. Him and Mikasa together."

"That girl's terrifying when she gets into character," Jean sighed, connected his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky. It was a clear, sunny day, and it was meant to be the same the next day, but that didn't really matter to them. With as much of a labor intensive project as Attack On Titan to work on, they were inside practically all day. It was almost a miracle that they made it out close to dinner time. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa still had to stay for a while because of some other scenes that had for the episode they were filming that day. "I mean, she's hot and everything, but she's crazy."

"It's fitting for her roll," Marco shrugged.

"Oh, before I forget," Jean stopped in front of Marco's trailer, where his costume and makeup was usually set up. Marco had already turned to go into it but he turned around to look at Jean. "We're having dinner with Bertholdt and Reiner. They asked and I figured it'd be fine."

"Alright," Marco smiled and nodded before walking into his trailer and closing the door with a small, happy sigh. The two of them had dinner together every night, considering they were roommates, but this was a little closer to a date. They hadn't gone out, especially with other people, in quite some time. It was a part of acting during all hours of the day.

And that stupid smile on his face didn't go away the entirety of the time that Marco changed out of his costume and into normal, street clothes.

* * *

Jean drove them, he was always a better driver so Marco didn't protest. They were eating at a small diner that didn't look too busy, despite it being the perfect time for people to go to dinner. Bertolt and Reiner were already seated at a table and so they walked over to them, sitting next to each other on the opposite side of them.

"So, how was the rest of shooting today?" Reiner asked. He and Bertolt had been able to leave early because they didn't have much to do with the episode they were working on. Marco didn't really do a lot, either, but his parts were intermittent throughout the day, so he had to stay no matter what. At least, after tomorrow, he would get a lot of free time.

"Same as usual, really," Jean shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that," Marco shook his head. "You did a really good job with what you had to do with the harness thing. I heard that half of that scene wasn't even supposed to happen, something just messed up."

"Yeah, because the harness I was supposed to get was stuck and didn't work like it was supposed to," Jean sighed. "Apparently, the directors seem to think that it's better the way I did it, barely surviving long enough to get it to work. And I killed my knee."

"And we had to improv the whole scene after that," Marco smiled at Reiner and Bertolt. "Otherwise, the robot we had for the Titan probably would have at least injured him."

"You practically saved my ass," Jean smirked, shaking his head.

"Sounds like we miss all of the interesting things," Reiner laughed slightly as a waitress came and asked for their orders. Naturally, Jean and Marco were starving after a hard day of working with only a snack table around for food that they could sometimes go to. There was a reason why Eren was stockpiling on food earlier.

"I hear that we're getting a new actor tomorrow," Bertolt said simply as the waitress left.

"I think he was here before, probably on the first episode or something," Marco shrugged. He'd heard about it, too. His name was Levi and, before tomorrow, he only showed up every once in a while. Marco never really hard much luck talking to him, but Eren got a chance to talk to him a lot. Apparently, he was a clean freak.

"Well, he's apparently a major roll now," Reiner shrugged. "Along with the Erwin guy."

"Oh, my God," a girl giggled behind them. Marco glanced back and saw that it was actually a group of girls, the one closest to them clutching a small, pink book like it was her life. "Your Jean Kirstein, right?"

"Yeah," Jean sighed, turning around as well. The girls looked about ready to die and Marco just rolled his eyes with a smile and turned back around. He'd found out quickly that he was one of the actors on the show that was generally ignored. Like Bertolt.

"Could I have your autograph?" the girl asked, obviously sounding nervous and Jean let out a small, nearly inaudible sigh.

"Sure," he shrugged and told hold of the bright pink book. Marco nearly laughed at the sight of him holding such a thing and Jean rolled his eyes at him, signing his name quickly before handing it back. The girl giggled and turned back to her friends, who simultaneously giggled. This was why they went to small diners whenever they went out to dinner. If they were at some major place, at least Jean would get swarmed by crazy fangirls and paparazzi.

"Do I just look intimidating, is that why no one does that to me?" Reiner smirked.

"I don't even know why they like me so much," Jean sighed. "The show is only out to episode 5, I think. My character isn't even likeable yet."

"Well, obviously he is," Marco shrugged with a smile.

"Hey, imagine Eren trying to walk into the streets," Reiner laughed. "I never thought the show would get popular enough so quickly that Eren would get swarmed after episode 2."

"It is really cool how popular it has gotten so quickly," Bertolt noted.

"Just wait until they react to you two during season two," Jean laughed. "That plot twist will sent a lot of people reeling."

"I've already had a couple little kids come up to me and ask if I'm the Armored Titan," Reiner scoffed. "It's the hair, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little," Jean laughed. "What the hell are little kids doing watching the show?"

"There are some weird parents out there," Marco shrugged.

"No kidding," Jean laughed. "Hey, have you seen the actor for the Female Titan yet?"

"It's not going to be Annie?" Bertolt asked.

"Nah," Jean shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "I saw her do a full makeup test today and damn, she was hot."

"I wonder why Annie's not acting as her own Titan," Reiner shrugged. "Bert and I did."

"And maybe that's why little kids already know it's you," Jean suggested. "Makeup can only go so far and you already look like a Titan in person."

"Speaking of makeup, are you excited for tomorrow?" Bertolt asked Marco.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Marco shrugged. "I've had to practice breathing without making it look like I am for a while." He didn't notice Jean stiffen slightly and look away. "It'll be my first time acting like I'm dead."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Bertolt smiled.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Jean sighed, opening the door to their shared apartment loudly. Marco smiled and closed the door behind them.

"You deserve a good rest," Marco nodded, not bothering to turn on the light. The two knew their way around the place well enough. They'd been rooming together since a little before the filming for the show started, when they both knew they had fairly major rolls. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jean sighed and quickly entered his own room, slamming the door behind him. Marco chuckled to himself. Jean was always cranky when he was tired, but never around other people. It was only around Marco that he was really himself.

Marco laughed slightly, pulling out his smart phone so that he could go onto that flower website to look over what flowers Jean would get the next day. After all, an actor like him deserved to get flowers every day.

* * *

Marco was very impressed with the costume that he was given that day. The tailors obviously worked very hard on it. It was meant so that, when he was on his mark just right, it would look like part of his body wasn't there, more or less. The rest of it was left to the special effects people. And his makeup was very impressive as well. Marco got chills just looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like he could pass off as someone who died a horrible death. He had to stand around with a few other actors behind stage for some time and none of them could stop talking about how awesome it looked. Finally, it was his turn to go on.

He went on with the directors and a few camera men to make sure that he was on his mark exactly where he should be so that it would look good. It occurred to him as a few people put saline drops into his eye so that he could keep it open that Jean hadn't even seen this yet. At least he had one eye open so he could see his reaction.

The bell rang and Marco lied limply in his spot, making sure that it didn't look like he was breathing and that his open eye didn't blink. He sat like that for a short while, in silence, before the two actors in the scene walked towards him.

They said their lines like they were written in the script, but it seemed like Jean was acting more emotional than usual. Marco had to fight not to move in order to see it more clearly. Jean was furious, but at the same time, he looked incredibly distressed. The other actor was having a hard time doing her job to calm down the character of Jean.

"I'm sorry," Jean sighed, stopping the scene. Marco took that as his cue to open his other eye and sit up slightly. Jean looked directly at him for a short while before quickly turning away from him and storming away. "I just need to take a break."

"Jean?" Marco asked, slowly getting up so as not to mess up any of the set that the prop masters worked so hard on. He looked at the backstage area, where Jean was currently storming through until he slammed opened the back door. The cast and crew that was back there stared at him in confusion.

"What the hell, horse face?" Eren groaned.

"Someone should go talk to him," Sasha muttered as Marco stood up.

"Is it usually like this?" Levi raised an eyebrow from where he stood, leaning against the wall.

"Usually Jean can try to act professional," Eren sighed and Marco quickly started walking towards the door.

"Try not to mess up your costume!" Sasha shouted after him and Marco just rolled his eyes before opening the door, blinking away the sunlight. He easily found Jean.

"Dammit!" Jean shouted and punched the wall just a foot away from the door, the cloth meant to be over his face hanging around his neck. Marco allowed the door to shut on its own as Jean glanced at him, gritting his teeth before slowly retracting his shaking fist.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked.

"No," Jean growled out, looking over his obviously injured hand. Marco noticed that Jean was obviously fighting to not look up at him.

"What happened back there?" Marco asked carefully. Jean had never acted like this before. Even if something was wrong in his everyday life, it never affected his acting before.

"Promise me you won't die like that," Jean said through gritted teeth.

"You mean by a Titan?" Marco asked slowly. He wasn't even sure if his character even did die by a Titan.

"No, without me knowing," Jean snapped and Marco blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting this. He still wasn't looking up at him.

"What?" Marco asked.

"Dammit, you are oblivious," Jean groaned. "Just promise me that."

"I promise that I won't die without you knowing," Marco said slowly and Jean looked up at him with cold eyes. Though Marco could tell that he was still very distressed. "What's wrong?"

"You just don't get it," Jean smiled slightly, messing up some of Marco's hair before walking to the door. "If it wasn't for that fucking creepy make-up I would have kissed you by now."

"What?" Marco asked as Jean opened the door back into the set and Marco just stared at it as it closed. "What?"

Marco stood there, not sure of what to think for a while. Did Jean really just say that he would have kissed him or was he just going insane? There was that one time that Jean had told him that he never kept those flowers he sent him because he was interested in someone, but Marco never asked who. He assumed it was someone like Mikasa or Annie, not him. Was that why he got so emotional about his death?

"What the hell is taking you so long?" the door opened again and Jean looked him right in the eye, which made Marco jump. "I want to go ahead and get this scene over with."

"Did you really say…" Marco didn't even dare finish the sentence. He'd had a crush on Jean since…probably the day he met him. He'd had a heart attack when they decided to room together. He was incredibly happy that they were cast as friends. And now…his mind was shutting down.

"Once you get that makeup off, we'll find out," Jean shrugged and Marco blinked. "I just want to get this scene over with now, come on. That Levi guy is getting impatient."

"Right," Marco nodded, slowly walking into the building again with him. Jean walked right behind him and he was insanely nervous, walking past all of the other actors. He thanked the makeup artists that no one could see him blushing as hard as he was under all of his makeup. Marco was helped back into his spot and everyone else went to their marks.

The bell rang again and Marco had no problem making himself look detached. He was still trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

Jean sighed impatiently, watching as Marco was forced to walk away so that he could get out of that costume. Jean was happy to see it go, in all honesty. When he saw Marco lying on the ground like that, looking like half a person and dead, he practically lost it. It sounded stupid, sure, but he'd grown to have a crush on Marco after meeting him and living with him for a while. He only really talked about girls as much as he did to not seem weird around Marco, who he knew was gay. And just the idea of seeing him dead and him without knowledge as to why or how, he was mad. He didn't want anything like that to happen.

And so he…sort of confessed. It wasn't an exact confession and Marco had seemed pretty shocked. At least, as shocked as he could look with that damn costume on. So Jean wasn't entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing. As soon as they'd come back in, they started the scene again and Jean pulled himself together just enough to get through the scene.

"Hey, look who got some more flowers," Eren laughed and Jean rolled his eyes, walking over to the table that the flowers were usually set on. He still had that cloth over his face, not really bothering to take if off quite yet. The bouquet was lying on its side and Jean quickly swiped it up before Eren could. He always managed to laugh at him because of what the notes had written on them.

They were usually simple things. "_You're a wonderful actor_." "_Jean is my favorite character_." "_You looked great in the last episode_."

Today, the flowers were white lilies. They were a stark contrast from the red roses from the day before. He let out a sigh, already turning to walk to the trashcan so that he could throw them away. He always threw them away, since he wasn't interested in anyone other than Marco, really. On his way, he started to open the note that came with them, just to see what the person had to say this time.

"You know, I hear that lilies symbolize death," Sasha remarked off-handedly as she passed him and Jean rolled his eyes. How could a fan know about what they were currently filming? Especially some fangirl that wasted their time sending these every day.

Jean stopped dead in his tracks when he read the note. It wasn't a simple sentence or anything to do with Jean, like usual. It was an actual, signed note.

"_I'm sorry if I made you worry about my death. Marco._"

"That son of a bitch," Jean muttered, pulling down the cloth so that it hung around his neck. Had it really been him this entire time? Did he send the flowers? He watched every day as Jean just threw them away because he didn't care about what a fangirl wanted, he just cared about Marco. And he hadn't even said anything about it.

With the lilies tight in his grip, Jean stormed out of the building and walked quickly all the way to Marco's trailer. They weren't even done getting all of that creepy makeup off of him yet, but Jean didn't care. He wasted no time pulling Marco into a kiss.

* * *

**So, my friend asked for me to write him a JeanxMarco for his birthday and his only requirement was that it was an AU where they were roommates and that Marco wouldn't die. So, the whole time I was writing this, all I told him was that the title was "On The Day He Died". So I had a lot of fun with that. And he said it was really good, even though I was a little nervous because it was my first time writing these characters. So, I've decided to put it up on here! ****And I had a few problems getting it up here, but I think it was worth it.**

**Tell me what you think about it!**

**And I do not own Attack on Titan, I don't have that kind of torturous mind.**


End file.
